Leonard Hebb
|gender = Male|DOD = |clearance = |affiliation = Team America Stark Industries (formerly) (formerly) (formerly)|status = Alive|tv series = Team America (8 appearances) Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (3 appearances)|actor = Sterling K. Brown|image = Wrench.jpg|movie = Avengers: Endgame|comic = Avengers: Endgame Prelude - Thunderiders}} : "This is my '''chance'... It's what I've been waiting for. I'm going to join Team America. Start the engine." "What makes you so sure they'll want you?" "Because I am the best mechanic alive... the best!"'' : ―Leonard Hebb and Georgianna Castleberry Leonard "Wrench" Hebb was a gifted student, completing four engineering degrees before going on to get his doctorate from M.I.T. He turned down several automakers, NASA, and foreign governments before becoming part of Team America. Biography To be added... Personality Hebb is intellectual, idealistic and a mechanical genius. He views racing as a means of of developing and proving new technology, and is driven by a desire to see America lead the way. Powers and Abilities Powers * Gestalt Telepathy: '''Wrench shares a mental link with the four other Team Americans. The five of them can project their collective physical skills, strength and knowledge into another person without diminishing their own abilities in anyway. Abilities * '''Master Engineer: Wrench is a top rate mechanic and engineer, capable of designing a host of racing vehicles at a moment’s notice. * Expert Stunt Rider: Wrench is an expert motorcycle stunt rider. Equipment Vehicles * Winnebago: A custom-built recreational vehicle owned by Wrench. Throughout their career, it has served on and off as the Team's headquarters. * Team America '''[https://marvel-cinematic-universe-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Team_America#Vehicles '''Super Stunt Chopper]: '''Wrench regularly uses one of Team America's Super Stunt Choppers. * 'Team America '[https://marvel-cinematic-universe-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Team_America#Vehicles '''Super Stunt Dirt Bike]: '''Wrench regularly uses one of Team America's Super Stunt Dirt Bikes. * 'Team America '[https://marvel-cinematic-universe-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Team_America#Vehicles '''Scramble Rig]: Wrench used Team America's Scramble Rig when Wolf and Cowboy got into trouble during the Team's Rocky Mountain race. Facilities * Wrench's Winnebago: A custom-built recreational vehicle owned by Wrench. It served as Team America's headquarters for a time. * Team America Headquarters: A garage located in Hoboken, New Jersey, it housed the Team's vehicles and equipment. * New Avengers Facility: The primary base of operations used by the Avengers after the defeat of Ultron and the establishment of the team's new roster. Team America honed their powers here under the Avengers supervision. Relationships Family * Georgianna Castleberry - Wife Allies * Team America ** James McDonald/Honcho ** Wolf ** Winthrop Roan, Jr./R. U. Reddy ** Luke Merriweather/Cowboy * Avengers ** Steve Rogers/Captain America ** Anthony Stark/Iron Man † - Former Employer ** Thor ** James Rhodes/War Machine ** Scott Lang/Ant-Man ** Sam Wilson/Falcon ** Clint Barton/Hawkeye ** Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch ** Bruce Banner/Hulk - Former Teammate ** Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel * Nick Fury * Maria Hill * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Phil Coulson ** Daisy Johnson ** Melinda May ** Leo Fitz ** Jemma Simmons * Johnny Blaze/Ghost Rider - Temporary Enemy * Masters of the Mystic Arts ** Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange ** Wong * Guardians of the Galaxy ** Peter Quill/Star-Lord ** Drax the Destroyer ** Mantis ** Nebula ** Groot ** Rocket Raccoon * Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier * Golden Tribe ** T'Challa/Black Panther ** Shuri * Dora Milaje ** Okoye * Jabari Tribe ** M'Baku * Wakandan Royal Guard * Border Tribe * Brunnhilde/Valkyrie * Aragorn * Korg * Miek * Pepper Potts * Hope van Dyne/Wasp * Gamora (time-traveled version from 2014) * Einherjar * Ravagers ** Kraglin Obfonteri * Howard the Duck Enemies * Savage Skulls * HYDRA ** Supreme Hydra * Hammer Industries * Aida † * Watchdogs ** Anton Ivanov/Superior † * A.I.M. * Thanos † (time-traveled version from 2014) * Nebula † (time-traveled version from 2014) * Black Order ** Ebony Maw † (time-traveled version from 2014) ** Proxima Midnight † (time-traveled version from 2014) ** Corvus Glaive † (time-traveled version from 2014) ** Cull Obsidian † (time-traveled version from 2014) * Chitauri (time-traveled version from 2014) ** Leviathans (time-traveled version from 2014) ** Chitauri Gorillas (time-traveled version from 2014) * Outriders (time-traveled version from 2014) * Sakaarans (time-traveled version from 2014) Appearances External Links Category:Heroes Category:Team America (TV series) Characters Category:Reality-199999 Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Males Category:Americans Category:Engineers Category:Enhanced Individuals Category:Stark Industries Employees